Next time - wake me
by racheeel-r
Summary: This is a short smut piece I wrote for Kaidan porn week on tumblr. Posting it on here for anyone who doesn't have tumblr and that might be interested in reading it! Definitely NSFW. I have never written smut before so I thought I would give it a go.


_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _

Shepard's alarm screeched, rousing her from her sleep. Sleepily, she threw a pillow at the damned thing, knocking it to the ground and stopping its infernal beeping. She lay on her back, a strong male arm draped across her waist, his leg pinning her to the bed, his hot breath softly caressing her cheek.

_Mmmm, Kaidan._ She thought, nestling in to him.

No matter how many times she woke up in his arms she would never tire of it, never stop being thankful that he was here with her. Although, she did envy his ability to sleep through virtually anything, especially the alarm. She turned to face him, enjoying his perpetual warmth. It was no use trying to get back to sleep; Shepard was the kind of person that once she was awake, she was awake. Plus she had work to do, but there was no harm in enjoying the view for a moment.

He was beautiful when he slept, so at peace. The years melted off him and it was like looking at the young L.T. she had fallen for all those years ago. Normally, she never had the heart to wake him up in a morning, but she cast her mind back a few days when he had distinctly told her to do so.

_"… next time - wake me." _

Well, she wasn't one to ignore an order from a fellow Spectre.

Slowly she ran her hand through the hair across his temple; he sighed softly in his sleep but did not wake. She moved her hand down his cheek and along his jaw line. Taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger, she leaned up to plant a small kiss on the scar on his lower lip. His lips instinctively puckered in response, but still he remained unconscious. So Shepard continued her secret caressing. She moved the hand placed on his chin lower, lightly skimming his skin all the way down his muscled chest, increasing the pressure as her hand crossed his abdomen. Then she brushed her hand over the light fabric of his boxers, feeling the bulge beneath, he quivered under her touch, but still remained asleep. Shepard ran her hand across his hip and took his buttock in her palm, giving it a light squeeze. He had an amazing ass; she meant most of her time resisting the urge to bite it in public. She would have bet money on it being forged by the Reapers as the ultimate distraction.

She skimmed the back of his thighs, her fingers rustling the coarse hair on his legs. She moved her hand back up, intending to sneak it under the leg of his boxers when his hand suddenly grabbed hers. For someone who was just fast asleep he had the reflexes for a snake.

"Mmmm, what are you doing?" he murmured his voice groggy but still sexy.

"I believe I was under strict instructions to wake you up, Major." She said playfully.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." He said as he deftly pushed her back down into the sheets, his body instantly upon her, pinning her to the bed with his weight.

"Good Morning, Commander." He said seductively as he pressed his erection against her, the thin fabric of their underwear the only thing separating them.

"Good Morn-"

Before she could finish he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Somewhat startled, she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his back and letting out a soft moan into his mouth, which only encouraged him. He pulled away, moving his mouth down to her neck, kissing and nibbling the flesh there. Pushing away her bra strap, he began to plant kisses along her shoulder blade and along the skin above the cup of her bra. He moved down her body, taking her by the waist and running his tongue along the smooth skin of her torso, she arched her back in response. Turning his attention to her panties, he lowered them, slowly following their path with his tongue.

"K- Kaidan, we can't, I have to work." Shepard said breathlessly, stopping him removing them any further.

He manoeuvred back up her body, till his face was inches away from her own, the bed cover sliding off his shoulder. His beautiful brown eyes, still heavy with sleep, starred into her own. How did he manage to look so fucking cute and so damn sexy all at the same time? He was infuriatingly perfect. She panted heavily, holding her his gaze. She tried hopelessly to hide her ever heightening arousal that was only spurring him on and making him harder to resist. How was she ever supposed to get anything done when he could reduce her to a melted puddle with one look?

"Don't Kaidan me, this is business." He said darkly, raising one eyebrow.

Shepard's face broke into a smile, as she playfully swatted him on the arm.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She laughed as she tried to wriggle out from underneath him. He smiled broadly and then tried to plant kisses on her neck as she squirmed, quickly making her abandon her struggle as she ran her fingers into the hair on the back of his head. "And I think you will find that this is the exact opposite of business and you are in fact keeping me from actual business." She argued as he nibbled on the sensitive skin at the crux of her neck. "Plus, you are half asleep and I expect nothing but peak performance from my crew."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

"Half asleep am I?" He muttered between kisses.

"Definitely."

"Well we can soon fix that."

Suddenly, he sprung backwards off the bed so he stood at its foot, the cover falling off his back into a heap on the floor. He grabbed Shepard by the ankles and pulled her toward him.

"Kaidan! What are you doing?!" She squealed as she slid down the bed.

Kaidan lifted her up, placing his hands underneath her buttocks. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, this has its possibilities." He murmured as he walked her away from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me?!" She demanded as he quickly crossed the room.

Once in the bathroom he pushed Shepard up against the wall of the shower, her back pressing against the cool tiles. His mouth found hers, their tongues dancing against one another, as he played with the shower controls. The shower came on, the water cascaded down over their bodies and it was absolutely freezing cold.

"Kaidan!" Shepard screamed, her wet body clinging to his, thankful for the usual warmth of his skin.

He laughed.

"Nothing like a cold shower to wake you up in the morning, Shepard. It was your idea after all."

"You bastard!" She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pushing her mouth against his. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, until she caught his lower lip in between her teeth and bit down hard. He made a sexy sound low in his throat as he blindly played with the shower controls until the water finally ran warm.

"My rules Shepard." he said as he broke free of her kiss, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. Slowly, he pushed the bra straps off her shoulders and down her arm, before discarding it completely.

He took her breasts in his hands, pinching her pink nipples, rolling them between his fingers. His head dipped. His hand slid across her taught stomach and beneath her wet underwear. He pushed his fingers inside her as he closed his teeth on her nipple. Shepard cried out, the pleasure so intense that she felt the tension rise quickly in her body. But as she pushed against his hand he suddenly withdrew.

"Not yet." He whispered against her breast, his tongue stroking her nipple gently. Closing his lips around her he sucked, hard, causing her to jolt forward. He then retreated, releasing her body and taking a few steps back. Leaving her a tense ball of sexual frustration, aching for his touch.

Kaidan took a moment to drink in the sight of her, his gaze dark and hungry.

The wet fabric of his boxers clung to his skin, the bulge of his cock visible beneath, hard and thick. Desire kicked Shepard, she wanted him but he just stood their, enjoying slowly torturing her with anticipation.

He held her gaze as he moved his hands lower, hooking his thumbs into the hem of his boxer shorts. Slowly he began to peel them off, inch by inch, gradually exposing the mass of dark hair that grew there. She bit her lip, waiting, wanting. The anticipation was killing her, her heart beat rapidly against her chest. A tiny moan escaped her as his erection sprang free, the thick length of his cock jutting out proudly. He let his boxer fall to the floor and kicked them aside.

Shepard leaned against the shower wall, thankful for the support because otherwise she would have fallen to her knees.

Now there was a thought, she wanted to be on her knees, to take him in her mouth and enjoy tormenting him the way he was tormenting her. But Kaidan had other plans. He stepped toward her. She reached out to take hold of his impressive length, but he avoided her touch, sinking to his knees. He kissed her mound through the wet fabric of her panties. Then parting her legs, he trailed kisses up the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. He took hold of her panties peeling the off her, down her long legs, prompting her to step out of them. Returning his mouth to her, he moved his tongue between her slick folds, flicking it over her clitoris. He continued his relentless assault, running his tongue over her again and again as he slipped his fingers inside her. A moan tore from her lips and she fisted her hands into his wet dark hair. He increased the tempo with his fingers and sucked, hard, on her sensitive nub. He pushed her over the edge, with a scream her orgasm came hard and fast, clenched muscles and raw sensation.

But Kaidan wasn't finished with her yet, he rose to his feet, she grabbed him, pulling him closer.

"I want you, inside me." She moaned.

With a dark smile, he pinned her to the wall, her body caught between the cool tiles and hot male flesh, the water sluicing over their bodies.

Curving his arm around her back he brought their bodies closer, his mouth on hers, hungry and demanding. He cupped the smooth, pert swell of her ass, raising her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he angled her back against the wall. She arched her hips as he guided the head of his cock over her clitoris. Her breath hissed in his ear as he pushed himself slowly inside her. He held her there for a moment, letting her feel the full length of him. In desperation and need she pumped her hips against him, but it was useless, he was in control and intended to remain so. He withdrew slowly so just the tip of him remained inside, then he thrust inside her again, hard and deep.

"Ah! Kaidan!" She panted as she threw her head back, arching her back so her breasts were pushed up towards him.

One hand under her buttocks, he used his other to knead her breast as he increased the pace, pumping strongly into her. He gripped her tighter, moving faster. She ground her hips against his deep and quickening pace, scratching her nails down his back before digging her nails into his perfect ass. He let out a deep masculine moan, adding to her arousal, the pressure inside her building.

With a final thrust she let out a cry as she reached her peak, her walls tightening around him. Her orgasm coming in crashing, trembling waves.

Kaidan was right behind her, he plunged into her again, muscles clenching as he buried his face in her neck. She felt the throb of his release, her name on his lips as his body shook.

She clung to him, he held her there for a long time as they both slowly found their way back to the present.

Turning the water off, he eased out of her and let her slide down his body. After grabbing some towels and wrapping one around her, he pushed the wet hair out of her face, planting a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. She took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and back to bed.

They lay down side by side, facing each other; Kaidan traced his fingers lightly over the curve of her hips as they gazed lovingly at one another.

She sighed.

"I suppose I should get dressed, I'm late enough as it is."

"You're not late. I know how much you hate being late so I reset your alarm." He grinned wickedly.

"You did what?" She said shocked, as she hung off the edge of the bed, reaching for the discarded alarm clock and checking the time. He was right she was still early. She looked at him open mouthed, resisting the urge to throw the damn thing at him.

"Got time for round 2 Commander?" He winked.

"I'm going to kill you!" She smiled as she pushed him onto his back, straddling him and taking back control.


End file.
